The present invention relates to multiple-contact electrical connectors that find a particularly advantageous application in the field of devices used for testing electronic components such as microcomputer chips, for example, such multiple-contact electrical connectors serving to make mechanical contacts at determined locations with such electronic components in order to provide continuous electrical connection between the inputs/outputs of said components and the corresponding inputs/outputs of test devices.